bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
FLOWER ON THE PRECIPICE
|print usa = April 4, 2006 |digital us = |isbn us = 1-4215-0403-0 |chapters = 099. Dead Black War Cloud 100. それは岩壁の花に似てEnglish translation: Flower on the Precipice (Japanese romaji: Sore wa ganpeki no hana ni nite) 101. Split Under The Red Stalk 102. Nobody Beats 103. Dominion 104. The Undead 105. Spring, Spring, Meets The Tiger 106. Cause For Confront 107. Heat In Trust 0.8. A Wonderful Error |viz = 099. Dead Black War Cloud 100. Flower on the Precipice 101. Split Under the Red Stalk 102. Nobody Beats 103. Dominion 104. The Undead 105. Spring, Spring, Meets the Tiger 106. Cause to Confront 107. Heat In Trust 0.8. a wonderful error }} FLOWER ON THE PRECIPICE is the twelfth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary With reports of powerful intruders defeating a number of lieutenants, the inner sanctum of the Soul Society--the Seireitei, the home of the Shinigami--is put on a state of high alert. Matters are further compounded by the mysterious death of a prominent captain. Is his death a cover-up to prevent a valuable secret from being exposed? Meanwhile, Ichigo confronts Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the Eleventh Division, and by far the most brutal fighter in the Seireitei! Bleach All Stars Chapters 099. Dead Black War Cloud The gravely wounded Ichigo and Renji are attended to by their respective friends. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Renji Abarai # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ganju Shiba # Hanatarō Yamada # Izuru Kira # Momo Hinamori # Byakuya Kuchiki # Gin Ichimaru # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Suì-Fēng # Retsu Unohana # Shunsui Kyōraku # Kenpachi Zaraki # Sōsuke Aizen # Sajin Komamura # Kaname Tōsen # Mayuri Kurotsuchi Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 34: Tragedy of Dawn 100. それは岩壁の花に似て Ichigo is recovering from his fight with Renji. Meanwhile, Aizen is found dead by his lieutenant, Momo Hinamori. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Hanatarō Yamada # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ganju Shiba # Renji Abarai # Momo Hinamori # Tōshirō Hitsugaya (flashback) # Sōsuke Aizen # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Shūhei Hisagi # Rangiku Matsumoto # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Izuru Kira Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 34: Tragedy of Dawn 101. Split Under The Red Stalk The grief-stricken Hinamori turns her blade on Ichimaru, believing he is Aizen's killer. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Momo Hinamori # Izuru Kira # Shūhei Hisagi # Gin Ichimaru # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Rangiku Matsumoto # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Ganju Shiba # Hanatarō Yamada # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 35: Aizen Assassinated! The Darkness which Approaches 102. Nobody Beats As Chad recalls the day he and Ichigo met, Ichigo runs into Kenpachi Zaraki. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yasutora Sado # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ganju Shiba # Hanatarō Yamada # Nanao Ise # Shunsui Kyōraku # Kenpachi Zaraki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 35: Aizen Assassinated! The Darkness which Approaches 103. Dominion Ichigo meets the captain of the 11th Division, Kenpachi Zaraki. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Momo Hinamori # Rangiku Matsumoto # Hanatarō Yamada # Ganju Shiba # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Ikkaku Madarame (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 36: Kenpachi Zaraki Approaches! 104. The Undead This article is about the chapter, for the volume see THE UNDEAD The fight between Ichigo and the 11th Division captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, has started. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Kenpachi Zaraki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Hanatarō Yamada # Ganju Shiba # Yachiru Kusajishi # Rukia Kuchiki # Hirayama Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 36: Kenpachi Zaraki Approaches! 105. Spring, Spring, Meets The Tiger Ichigo can't cut Kenpachi and Chad meets Shunsui Kyōraku. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Hanatarō Yamada # Ganju Shiba # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Yasutora Sado # Tatsufusa Enjōji # Shunsui Kyōraku Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 37: Motive of the Fist 106. Cause For Confront Chad and Kyōraku begin their fight. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yasutora Sado # Shunsui Kyōraku # Nanao Ise # Tatsufusa Enjōji (flashback) # Ichigo Kurosaki (flashback) # Hirayama # Takehara Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 37: Motive of the Fist 107. Heat In Trust Chad recalls his promise with Ichigo and determines to win, but is cut down by Kyōraku. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yasutora Sado # Shunsui Kyōraku # Ichigo Kurosaki (flashback) # Yokochini (flashback) # Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa (flashback) # Hirayama # Takehara # Fujio # Onodera Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 37: Motive of the Fist 0.8. A Wonderful Error This is a special Bleach chapter that focuses on Mizuiro's family life and his meeting of Keigo, Ichigo and Chad. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Mizuiro Kojima # Mizuiro's Mother (voice only) # Nanako # Keigo Asano # Yasutora Sado # Ichigo Kurosaki # Reiichi Ōshima # Sorimachi Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 227: Wonderful Error Author's Notes References Navigation 12